Display assemblies for electronic devices typically include multiple thin layers of substrates. For touch screen display assemblies, one or more of the layers can include a sensor layer which has a touch sensitive surface. In some cases, the sensor layer can be made of a flexible material, such as a flexible polymer. Oftentimes, the flexible polymer layer can be laminated to other substrates, such as a rigid cover. In some embodiments, the rigid cover may not be completely smooth, but include small surface perturbations. When attaching (laminating) the flexible polymer layer to such a surface, the flexible polymer layer may conform to these surface imperfections. When that happens, conformal irregularities can be formed that can impede or distort images, especially when the laminate formed by the flexible polymer and rigid cover is used in conjunction with a display.